


Tag, You're It! (BNHA X Witch!Reader)

by VanillaKitsuneGirlA



Series: BNHA x Witch!Reader: I Put a Spell on You (Because You're Mine) [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: American Horror Story References, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bit of a reference to Codename Kids Next Door, Cute Todoroki Shouto, Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Humor, I Wrote This For Fun, Jealousy, Let Them Relax and Have Fun, Light and Soft, Multi, No Angst, Other, Pining Shinsou Hitoshi, Reader-Chan has some Boys after her, Reader-Insert, Reader-chan replaces Mineta, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Tag is a Fun Game, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, kids having fun, they're KIDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaKitsuneGirlA/pseuds/VanillaKitsuneGirlA
Summary: After training and working tirelessly thanks to Aizawa, you, Reader-chan, missing Robichaux, have had enough with all the work and decide it's time to give yourself and your beloved classmates a damn break! And you suggest playing a game to your best friends Shinsou, Midoriya and Todoroki, in hopes to have fun and teach Todoroki how to have 'fun'. So you present a game you call 'Quirk Tag' where it's a version of Tag that lets your classmates and friends use their quirks to tag and run away from whoever is 'it'. At first nobody is on board, especially not Bakugou, but you manage to use your witchy ways to persuade them and when the game is on, it's SO on.





	1. You're It

“Ugh. I’m bored… someone do something, ANYTHING even remotely interesting!” You exclaimed, currently in your hero costume with the rest of your classmates spread out to train and work on their quirks and to practice with saving people or something at the Ground Beta. But the only ones close in your vicinity were your best friend Shinsou, your ‘other best friend’ Midoriya, and Todoroki, who you decided was your official 'third best friend’ because Madison proved to be a shitty third best friend and was now your 'fourth best friend'.

Speaking of which, she was thankfully busy (reluctantly) helping Cordelia and Zoe with ‘witch matters’ somewhere at the Miyagi Prefecture. And you had to admit, you were enjoying almost every moment apart from her, but at the same time… she made things interesting at times. Her bitchiness made things fun… but unfortunately, none of your classmates and especially neither Aizawa or Shinsou could say the same. They hated her.

“We’re training.” Surprisingly, Todoroki was the first one to respond to you, and you replied with a gasp of faked shock at his very simple, blatant response. 

“WHAAAAAAT?! What are we doing Todoroki?!”

“We’re training…” He repeated himself, and the somewhat muddled look on his face made it seem as if he thought you seriously didn’t hear what he had said. 

“Sarcasm is a foreign language to you isn’t it?” You asked calmly, before suddenly shouting at the top of your lungs, “I KNOW we’re training dude! I’m not an idiot!” Todoroki wasn’t surprised by the way you yelled, since you were the second loudest student of Class 1-A behind Bakugou. However, he did give you a subtle, yet stoic look of annoyance with how you raised your voice at him and so randomly, just to get your point across. 

On the other hand, Shinsou sighed at your behavior. It wasn’t unexpected though, he’s known you since grade school and you were always like that, but at times it got a little bit grating. 

“Still so loud… you really haven’t changed at all haven’t you?” He kind of teased you even with his casual lazy tone, and you could practically feel his smirk as he you narrowed your eyes slightly at him. “Hey watch it Toshi or I’ll feed you cat food…” Gently, you warned him, but his smirk didn’t go away. He knew it was always an empty threat since neither one of you would ever truly hurt each other, if anything the two of you would just play harmless pranks on each other and that was it.

“Um… (Y/N), sorry but… we are training, and I’m sure Mr. Aizawa wouldn’t want us to fool around when we’re supposed to be improving on our quirks.” Midoriya said to you politely, but of course, you didn’t want to hear it. And that crazy look in your eye was making him tremble.

“You need to stop talking Greenie or I’m gonna gut-punch you.” You lightly threatened him, even holding up your fist as he flinched in shock and held his hands up in defense, and immediately started protesting before you just patted him on the head. “Just kidding… but seriously… don’t talk to me about ‘training’. Let me be bored! We’ve been training ever since we got in this damn school… even Hitoshi and he recently got transferred into our class…” You muttered in annoyance, “When I trained at Robichaux’s we actually had FUN when we trained and enjoyed ourselves because we could express ourselves and show off our powers, and not to mention the girls at least had more interesting things to talk about… and on top of that Ms. Cordelia never slept while we were training like Aizawa's doing right now…” As you talked, it made Midoriya a little nervous even though everyone knew how brutally honest and sharp you could be when it came to expressing your opinions about people. And he was also scared that with how loud you were being that you would wake Aizawa from his nap, since he had been looking more tired than normal after endless working and training. The last thing they needed was a grouchy Aizawa, which is why Midoriya REALLY hoped you weren't planning anything crazy. 

“Are you saying that you’re bored of this school?” Shinsou asked you, his tone a little bit blunt even though secretly he could understand your boredom. It got a little tedious at times until the ‘fun’ stuff was taught. 

“Little bit.” You replied, just as bluntly which made Midoriya flinch a little bit. He relished nearly every moment here at UA, to hear you become so bored of it honestly surprised him. Though it made him wonder what it was like at Robichaux, which apparently had nothing but other witches there with similar gifts not unlike quirks. He nearly shuddered at the thought, given that the only witches he knew were you, Cordelia and Madison Montgomery. And the three of you were powerful and downright terrifying when you wanted to be.

Placing your hands together mischievously, you smirked deviously at Shinsou, Midoriya and Todoroki. “Let’s play a game with the class…” 

It was such a sudden suggestion, and it confused the three boys in front of you. “A game?” Izuku asked you in bewilderment, did you really suggest that?

“You’re not serious (L/N).” Todoroki knew you could be childish at times, but he was really hoping you weren’t serious.

“Yes she is.” Shinsou quickly stated that for you to the two-toned boy as you snickered and nodded, “Hahahahaha~ Yes… yes I am he is RIGHT~.” Your snickers turned into a cackle that was beginning to scare Midoriya, “She’s doing that laugh…” Midoriya mumbled fearfully to the two other boys, because that cackle almost never implied anything good… 

“HAHAHAHAHAHA~!” You threw your hands in the air, letting out your evil laugh before clasping them together. “Let’s play ‘Tag’.” Quickly you suggested that game, but only Todoroki didn’t seem to know what you meant.

“Tag?” He asked. Todoroki has certainly heard of the game before, but because his father forced him to train and never allowed him to play with other children growing up, he never actually played any games of the sort.

“You don’t know what Tag is?” However, you were shocked that Todoroki DIDN’T know the game, and he shook his head calmly in response, which made you groan, “UGH! Toto you’re killin’ me! You’re mysterious enough but don’t be boring too! You can be mysterious all you want, but you can’t be mysterious AND boring, because those two things just don’t go together!” Once again, you raised your voice slightly at your third best friend, and once again managing to annoy him. 

“I have heard of it. I just, never played it before.” He made sure to remain calm with you, which was amusing to Shinsou since he’s put up with your behavior for the longest time and it was fun seeing everyone else have to do the same. Midoriya however, was just too kind and polite to really talk back to you and was always tolerant of people with outspoken personalities.

“Well it’s fun. See you just touch someone.” You put your hand on Shinsou’s shoulder as an example, “And then you say ‘TAG! You’re it!’ and then you run away…” It was so simple, but you didn’t remove your hand from your best friend’s shoulder. 

“That’s it?” Todoroki didn’t sound enthralled nor entertained by the idea, because that sounded like such a basic set of rules. And you pouted when it clearly didn’t amuse him.

Nervously, Midoriya chuckled, “It’s a simple game but… a lot of kids play it because admittedly… it was fun to play. I played it a lot with Kacchan… he would always tag me if he saw me. And I played it with (Y/N) once, she was really good at it… those were fun times.” He tried to back you up, even though his statement about how ‘a lot of kids’ played it didn’t help. It was time to up the anti. 

“Yeah it’s fun! Cuz the thing is you gotta get away from whoever is ‘It’, when you get tagged you gotta find someone else to ‘tag’ and just stay away until the time is up! It’s fun! Cuz you don’t know who you can trust, and you gotta haul ass when you see the one who’s ‘it’ coming after ya cuz they wanna come getcha. But it’s fun being ‘it’ too when you freak the others out and determine who you want to be ‘it’ and just get em!” You explained it a bit more, but of course Todoroki remained unyielding and looked almost less amused now. Shinsou was though despite the lack of emotion on his face, and he secretly enjoyed feeling your hand on his shoulder even as you tightened it a little bit when you got enthusiastic about the game.

“It sounds childish.” And Todoroki’s icy cold blunt spear stabbed you in the chest, and that kind of annoyed you. 

“It’s called having FUN you walking Pepsi can!” Came your loud reply as you stuck your tongue at him. “You should try it sometime.” Shinsou decided to back you up by making that smart-aleck remark to Todoroki, much to his hidden annoyance and Midoriya's slowly growing anxiety since he knew Todoroki didn't care for your name-calling.

“And you’re going to.” Grinning at the IcyHot boy, you raised your arms as to signal the entire class. 

“HEY! HEY BITCHES!” You suddenly called everyone with a big smile on your face, especially when you saw some irritated looks from Iida, Bakugou, Yaoyorozu and Jirou, as they did NOT appreciate being called ‘bitches’, but they still looked at you, wondering what you wanted THIS time. Everyone else began to huddle up to hear you out.

“I’m bored as hell. We gotta do something a little less dull. And I have a proposition… that we play Tag!” Cheerfully you clapped your hands at the thought, and you were given some hella confused and baffled murmurs from your classmates.

“Wait… you mean Tag? As in ‘Tag You’re It’? Really?” Kaminari sounded amused, yet that didn’t sound like a terrible idea.

“Is she serious…?” Jirou asked the girls, but only Mina and Hagakure appeared excited.

“I love that game! It was so fun to run around so you wouldn’t be ‘it’!” Mina’s excitement made you giddy, at least SOMEONE liked the idea. “I miss it! I’m with her on that!” Hagakure then exclaimed, and you had to wonder if SHE was ever it… she could easily beat everyone at Tag with her invisibility… 

“I’ve only ever seen the other children play that game… but… unfortunately I’ve never really played it myself.” Yaoyorozu’s statement reminded you of Todoroki’s, and you pouted a bit. Figures that the rich girl probably never participated (or got to) in ‘common children’s games’. “You’re suggesting that we play a game that children play?” And you really didn’t like that question.

“Last time I checked we’re still children girl… say what you want but dammit I wanna play a game!” You exclaimed but proved her point by coming off as somewhat childish.

“Technically that’s true, we are still minors, but at this age we are expected to act more mature than that. Playing a game of tag, while it is fun, isn’t exactly what people would consider mature, especially not when kids our age are playing it, ribbit.” Tsuyu pointed out, and of course she had a point, but you didn’t want to admit that she had that point.

“It does sound fun! I mean I wouldn’t mind playing, it’s been a long time since I played it.” Uraraka chirped and smiled, and you gave her a thumbs-up, “YES! That’s it! Way to go Rara! Backing me up!”

“Wow… I haven’t played that since 3rd grade…” Kirishima nearly snickered, even though you were serious about it and he wouldn’t lie, tag WAS a pretty fun game. He actually kind of wanted to play it now.

“You can’t be fucking serious. What are you a goddamn 5-year-old?” Bakugou growled, looking extra irked that you had interrupted his training time just to suggest a fucking game of TAG. 

“YOU’RE a goddamn 5-year-old!” Was your immediate response as you pointed at him. Turning his insults on him was often your go-to move, and it never failed to piss off your explosive frenemy.

“I’m not the dumbass who suggested a fucking game of tag Witch Bitch!” He yelled at you fast, and to shut him up you used Concilium, taking control over his mind a little bit as you made him cover his own mouth with his hand. 

“MMMM!? HMM! MMM!!MMMMMFFF!!” Bakugou’s eyes were wide and wild as his screams and shouts became muffled by his own hand that he couldn’t remove even if he tried thanks to your mental hold on him.

“Kacchan! (Y-Y/N)!” Midoriya got worried for his ‘best friend’ as he gave you a pleading look, but you just scoffed and rolled your eyes, obviously not going to let him go anytime soon.

“W-Whoa! Hey (Y/N) maybe uh… maybe you don’t need to go that far?” Kirishima asked you politely and nervously, because he was worried about his friend too with you using your powers on him like that.

“S’T UHH D’KU! S'TTY H’R!!” You could hear Bakugou yell ‘Shut up’ at the two, but you didn’t listen to NEITHER of them.

“Thank you for your consideration Bakugou but please, don’t talk with your mouth full it’s gross.” You smiled at him as his screams somehow got louder even with his hand blocking his voice. He was tough… you almost lost your hold on him because he was clearly trying to break your hold with his strong will. “Hey chill out dude… the longer you fight it, the more it’ll hurt you. I can easily cook your brains into fried pork if I wanted to, but I DON’T, I don’t wanna turn your brains into fried pork, so kindly… chill out.” You threatened him to make him calm down, but all he did was glare and snarl at you, reluctantly forcing himself to NOT attack you as you let him go and he was able to move his hand again and take it away from his mouth.

And you succeeded in scaring your classmates again (sans Bakugou). They’ve seen you use Concilium before and they compared it to Shinsou’s Brainwashing, but unlike Brainwashing, you could pretty much make someone do WHATEVER you wanted them to do with no limitations, and you could harm people mentally through breaking their will or fatally injuring their brains if they refused. Also, Concilium could either put someone in a trance or keep them aware depending on how you used it. It seemed villainous, the way you used it but they didn’t dare say that to your face.

But your mood flipped from threatening to excited in a matter of seconds.

“Okay~ So yeah! C’mon guys let’s play Tag! But it’ll be different! It’ll be something I call ‘Quirk Tag’! We can each use our quirks to help us tag each other! It’ll be more fun that way! And yes I can play because I’m the one who suggested it. Yes I technically DON’T have a quirk but I’m a bad witch with powers so I can totally play.” As you explained your idea, everyone didn’t look on board since it sounded weird, the way you said it.

“(L/N)! This is our time to be training! We can’t just stop what we’re doing just to play a game as elementary school as Tag…” Iida asserted his authority as class rep by politely turning down your suggestion, but…

“Okay… so we’re in agreement here, we’re gonna play the game.” You deliberately disregarded the class rep’s words as always.

“What? No! We are most certainly not in agreement at all! You just ignored everything I said!” Iida said, completely annoyed because you always did this, and for some reason he could never win these arguments because of how persistent you were.

“Right, that means we’re in an agreement.” Smirking, you patted him on the back and chuckled in amusement, and then you shot a somewhat sinister grin at your classmates, and they didn’t like it… 

“Yes. We are.” Shinsou knew better though and stood by your side even if your suggestion was kind of stupid and childish. But you ALWAYS made sure to do what you wanted, because when you set your mind to something… there was no stopping you.

“(Y/N)… exactly what is the purpose of this game you want us to play?” Todoroki asked you, making sure to be polite despite being clearly skeptical.

“Oh right, sorry Toto I forgot you don’t know how to have fun.” You chuckled, and that remark did make Todoroki frown a little bit indignantly.

“Tag’s just for fun, but since I’m talking to a bunch of busy-bodies, instead just think of this game as a test of our evasion skills, dodging villain attacks and onslaughts are super important, aren’t they? Plus, it’ll also enable us to improve on our sneak attacks. I know heroes are big on honor but I’m a witch, bitches.” You smiled wide, much to the annoyance of the rest of Class 1-A because of how you kind of insulted them called them ‘bitches’ again. 

“We’re sneaky and occasionally manipulative, I’m sure you’ve all picked that up.” The sounds of agreement and annoyance indicated that yes, your classmates were all very aware of your penchant for manipulation, deception and sneak attacks, which admittedly they initially viewed as too ruthless or underhanded, but your acts of heroism and compassion made them see that you were, at your core, a decent person aspiring to be a hero.

“So yeah, this will help you guys with sneaking and evading. Which will come in PRETTY useful when you’re going after a villain trying to make a get-away, plus if you want to get strategic you can sneak and come up with a battle plan to get em.” As you spoke, you walked closer to Bakugou, whose fierce eyes burned into your visage with how close you’d gotten.

“Look we need a goddamn break, and a little bit of fun never hurt anyone don’t you think?” This time you sounded softer, even giving Bakugou a smile that wasn’t one of your casual, mischievous ones. 

“Tch… yeah right... you’re such an idiot (Y/N)…” He averted your gaze and scoffed at your dumb suggestion since his main priority was to get stronger. Even though he’d never admit it, but he kinda-sorta respected you because you were so strong in terms of power and personality. Of course, that also meant that he still wanted to fight you since you were one of his rivals besides Midoriya and Todoroki. 

Right now, though, he found it in him to look at you again, and you locked your smile with his scowl. For once you shared a calm moment with the angry blonde who looked somewhat awkward…

But that moment was shot to hell once you made your next sudden move by placing your hand on his shoulder. 

“TAG! You’re it!!”

Like the wind, you teleported fast away from a very surprised Bakugou, his red eyes going wide as you took off running once you were away from him, “HEY! What the fuck Witch Bitch?! What the hell did you do?!” 

“NO TAG BACKS!! TWENTY MINUTES! LAST ONE WHO’S IT WHEN THE TIME’S UP IS THE LOSER!! RUUUUUUUUN~!” You shouted, the rest of the class looking just as wide-eyed and surprised now that you officially started the game. “C’mon Hitoshi!” However, you quickly went back to grab Shinsou by the hand and ran away, well actually you just dragged him because he just sighed, feeling annoyed as he lazily kept up with you until you teleported him and yourself away from everyone else.

“What?! Run?!” Midoriya was baffled and in shock with how you just disappeared after starting the game and based on everyone else’s shock, they found themselves trapped in the game. 

“Huh?! So, we’re playing for real?!” Kaminari exclaimed and looked quite excited as the adrenaline kicked in, and he couldn't help but take off running in your direction, and after many dubious looks they all decided to follow.

“I think so! Aww man Bakugou's it! We gotta go guys!” Kirishima warned everyone, since Bakugou WAS it, and although many appeared unsure, the more rambunctious ones took off running as fast as they could, and then the more serious ones, even the ever-so-stoic Todoroki and Tokoyami started following, since they had no choice now that everyone else had started running away from Bakugou.

The game was on.

“C’mon Let’s Go!”

“Oh it’s on now!”

"Good Grief..."

"Oh boy..."

*sigh*

“LET’S HURRY UP!”

“Ribbit!”

“A game that brings out the darkness within us…”

“Classmates! Stop! Stop running away this instant! We can’t just-!” Iida tried to regain control over the situation, but everyone already took off running. Frustrated, he let out a small shout as he reluctantly ran after some to try and get them to STOP. 

“YOU IDIOTS! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL GOING?! GET YOUR ASSES BACK OVER HERE!! Growling and shouting in frustration, Bakugou trembled with a fiery rage now that he was stuck in this stupid game as he looked in every direction, fists clenched and practically ready to kill the first person who came to his visage. “DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!!”

He couldn’t believe he let you trick him like that! He was SO going to kill you…

However, amidst the chaos remained Midoriya because everyone had moved so fast and so suddenly that he just couldn’t run away fast enough, and he was left standing and trembling as soon as Bakugou spotted him. 

“K-Kacchan…” Midoriya shook like a leaf and before he could even attempt to get away, the blonde relentlessly came after him and slapped him on the back with a small (but painful) explosion to knock him off his feet as the green-haired boy shouted in the pain that came with the blow.

“TAG! YOU’RE FUCKING IT DEKU!!” And Bakugou took off sprinting away from the smaller boy, “I’m coming for you next Witch Bitch! You hear me?! I’LL KILL YOU!!” He then shouted for you, wherever you were at, as Midoriya grunted and whimpered in mild pain where he lied…

Once you had gotten far away enough from Bakugou and the rest of your other classmates, you took Shinsou to hide with you behind one of the many buildings, giggling hard as you tried to quell your laughter with both hands, feeling the excitement you had been looking for, especially now that Bakugou was it. It felt like your childhood all over again whenever you pissed him off on purpose and got him to chase you…

“So... is this the rush you were looking for?” Shinsou asked you, standing right next to you as you snickered so hard your shoulders were shaking. “Yes! It’s working Hitoshi! People are ACTUALLY playing now! Finally~!” 

“You know that Mr. Aizawa’s going to be pissed right?” He asked you with a small smirk, crossing his arms since the man had been sleeping while you guys trained because he expected Iida to keep everyone in check. However… as long as you were in the class, you would never let Iida keep you in check. 

“Yup. But it’s worth it… he’s always pissed at what I do, but he’ll forgive me cuz he loves me and would do anything for me.” You said confidently about your dad-figure. But boy… Aizawa WAS going to be SO pissed after this. “And if I wanted to I can just always tell Ms. Cordelia on him…” You added with a shrug of your shoulders and a smirk, since your mom-figure knew how to get Aizawa to take it easy on you, even if it annoyed him sometimes with how she defended you, the ‘child’.

Shinsou chuckled lightly in amusement, “Whatever you say (Y/N)… but I’m not going to help you or bail you out if you get in trouble.” He said to you, and you pouted a bit.

“Aww Toshi… boo~. Fine, then I’m not gonna invite you to watch The Aristocats with me in my room tonight.” You threatened, but then you quickly hugged his arm. “Just kidding I will~.” Giggling you nuzzled his shoulder affectionately since nobody was around to see (not that you cared, but Shinsou did), and you snickered when you saw a bit of redness creeping up on his pale cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free arm, feeling awkward as he suddenly lost the ability to look you in the eyes when a rare bit of bashfulness came in.

You were so annoying when you wanted to be, and yet he was still so marveled by you because you might have been annoying sometimes, but you were his best friend and you were always there for him during his most insecure days during middle school, and it broke his heart when you left to Robichaux for a good 3 years. Nobody would ever be able to tell, but ever since you came back to Japan, he was overjoyed to have you back in his life. If there was one person in the world Shinsou trusted at all, it was you. It was your smiles and dumb jokes that melted the steel of his guarded heart. You knew him so well. You KNEW he loved that movie because you knew he loved cats, especially Marie. 

“(Y/N)…“ He wanted to tell you something, but unfortunately his opportunity was foiled once someone else’s oncoming footsteps distracted you and made you gasp and widen your eyes.

“Oh look there’s Todoroki! PSSST! TOTO!!” You whisper-yelled and vigorously waved once you saw Todoroki run past the building you were hiding behind, and once he heard you, he was quick to make his way over as discreetly as possible. Even though the game was stupid, he found himself forced into it and having to keep away from whoever was ‘it’.

“Don’t just call him to our spot when we’re trying to stay hidden…” Shinsou mildly scolded you, feeling irritated now that he was no longer alone with you, and on top of that it just had to be Todoroki who you had to call. Hoping to calm your bestie, you nervously smiled and giggled. 

“Sorry… but he’s an ally.” You weakly defended, even though Shinsou knew that Todoroki was YOUR friend, and not his. If anything, he and Todoroki tolerated each other at best because they were both friends with you.

“Having fun~?” You asked your third best friend happily, but his serious demeanor gave you your answer. 

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this training… it seems pointless, and juvenile based on what Midoriya and Yaoyorozu said.” He bluntly said. Not that you could tell, but Todoroki was exasperated with the fact that everyone was playing now, and he knew he shouldn’t have even participated but nobody gave him a choice. And he didn’t see the point other since it was basically just running away. 

“Training?! Dude forget about that shit for just a little bit, this is just for fun~! It’s all about the thrill of the chase and trying to sneak up on someone and catch ‘em!” You laughed and playfully, but lightly smacked his shoulder.

“Fun…” He repeated what you had said and thought about your earlier remark when you said he ‘didn’t know how to have fun’. For a moment, he was almost determined to prove you wrong as you kept laughing. Todoroki had to admit. You were contagious, ever since he fought you at the Sports Festival and became his friend right after Midoriya, you were so full of spirit and took nobody’s nonsense. Yet compassionate and… fun.

“HAHAHA~! C’mon Toto let’s go! We can’t stay here forever!” You got away from the corner, taking the half-and-half user by the hand, pulling him away from the building and into the light to take off running. Todoroki grunted as he was pulled and touched, a bit surprised with the way your fingers felt on his colder ones, but to avoid getting distracted he followed you, “Toshi! You too c’mon, c’mon!” Your best friend felt dubious but he complied and quickly followed you and Todoroki, whom he exchanged glances with before they both started running and following you. And although he hid his envy well, Shinsou made sure to remain closer to you, giving Todoroki a few dour looks as the latter returned the favor with a solemn expression.

As you ran with your two friends, you saw Kaminari running with Sero. “Kaminari! Sero!” You waved to the cheerful boys. “Hey! (Y/N)!” Kaminari grinned as he waved at you.

“Do ya’ll know whose it now?!”

“Last I heard it was Midoriya!” Sero answered you first, and you nearly perked up, along with Todoroki.

“As soon as Bakugou saw him he was the first one he tagged!” Kaminari added, and you sighed in annoyance before it quickly became sympathy for your poor second best friend. 

“Aww man Greenie..." You shook your head, “Well! Stay away from Izuku guys! He’s it!” You shouted for anyone else in the vicinity, many of whom started to run or hide away.

“This is where we hide or run!” You enthusiastically instructed Todoroki, who understood now that he knew that Midoriya was currently ‘it’ and probably looking for someone to supposedly ‘tag’. “So Midoriya’s it.” Todoroki sighed, feeling bad for the poor guy since apparently Bakugou tagged him immediately. “Now I have to evade him.” His tone clearly showed that he felt bad for having to run away from his friend, but that just made you laugh.

“Hey he's still our friend but in this game you gotta run or keep up bro. See you!” You grinned and winked at him before taking Shinsou’s hand and teleporting him and yourself away somewhere else, earning yet another look of mild surprise from Todoroki and a small smirk from Shinsou.

However, Todoroki took a moment to himself and smiled a little bit. “So it’s like that…” He seemed to get it now, even though he still planned on taking this game seriously.


	2. Play Along, Iida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game's on now! But will Iida put up with you and the rest of the class playing around?

_As you ran with your two friends, you saw Kaminari running with Sero. “Kaminari! Sero!” You waved to the cheerful boys. “Hey! (Y/N)!” Kaminari grinned as he waved at you._

_“Do ya’ll know whose it?!”_

_“Last I heard it was Midoriya!” Sero answered you first, and you nearly perked up, along with Todoroki._

_“As soon as Bakugou saw him he was the first one he tagged!” Kaminari added, and you sighed in annoyance before it quickly became sympathy for your poor second best friend._

_“Aww man Greenie…” You shook your head, “Well! Stay away from Izuku guys! He’s it!” You shouted for anyone else in the vicinity, many of whom started to run or hide away._

_“This is where we hide or run!” You instructed Todoroki, who understood now that he knew that Midoriya was currently ‘it’ and probably looking for someone to supposedly ‘tag’. “So Midoriya’s it.” Todoroki sighed, feeling bad for the poor guy since apparently Bakugou tagged him immediately. “Now I have to evade him.” His tone clearly showed that he felt bad for having to run away from his friend, but that just made you laugh._

_“Hey he’s our friend but in this game you gotta run or keep up bro. See you!” You grinned and winked at him before taking Shinsou’s hand and teleporting him and yourself away somewhere else, earning yet another look of mild surprise from Todoroki and a small smirk from Shinsou._

_However, Todoroki took a moment to himself and smiled a little bit. “So it’s like that…” He seemed to get it now, even though he still planned on taking this game seriously._

Meanwhile… 

Midoriya was running and trying desperately to look around for anyone that might have been around to tag. “I can’t believe we’re really playing this… though I suppose (Y/N) does have a point in that this can teach us to work on our evasion… I could be a little more discreet if I’m going to encounter a villain…” He mumbled to himself as he tried to analyze and think about where his classmates would be hiding or run off to. 

He felt bad… but he wanted to view this seriously rather than just a fun little game even though it made him feel like a kid again when he played with you that one day. 

“Deku!” However, he nearly screeched in total shock when Uraraka’s cheerful voice snapped him out of his thoughts and potential strategies he was making in his head. “U-Uraraka! H-Hey…” Did she not know that he was it?

“Did you get away from Bakugou? He didn’t try to hurt you did he…?” She asked, looking and sounding very concerned as Midoriya blushed and couldn’t find words that would sound coherent enough to the girl. 

“I-I…”

Uraraka’s shocked gasp startled him, “Oh no! He did! What is this…?” She lightly reached for him to analyze burn mark on the back of his gym clothes, but stopped and gasped again in shock once she realized her terrible mistake… and Midoriya’s face was the look of shame, guilt and regret as he gently tapped her arm.

“T-Tag you’re it! SORRY URARAKA!” Izuku felt horrible as he took off running now that he unintentionally got his friend tagged. 

“Ah!” But Uraraka wouldn’t hold it against Izuku, that’s just how the game worked! It was her fault for being careless… “T-That’s okay! That’s the game! But I won’t hold back if I see you!” She said to him as he ran off, but her tone was still understanding and rather enthusiastic. 

It was so on now.

…

Aoyama was following the same trend as a few other students, hiding behind one of the many buildings provided by the Ground Beta. “If I stay hidden I can evade the rest…! Will be a shame though to not show off my sparkle~.” He told himself, completely oblivious to what was above him as Uraraka carefully lowered herself down, whispering ‘Release’! as she landed on her feet behind the blonde and put her hand on his back. 

“Tag! You’re it!”

As soon as he was tagged, she ran away as fast as she could giggling at how the blonde screamed dramatically now that he was no longer safe. “AHH! Darn it!” He felt defeated for a moment, because now this just meant he had to go and find someone else to tag… 

Somehow!

…

“Classmates! This is very distracting! Don’t play (L/N)’s games!” Iida shouted as he ran, looking back and forth for any of his classmates who were either hiding or running, but to his surprise none of them were stopping or getting out of hiding. 

“I’m serious! We can’t be playing these foolish games like children! We are the students of UA and upcoming heroes!” He stopped for a moment while he kept looking for classmates and friends alike, oblivious to a rather surprised looking Aoyama. 

He felt bad, but this was his opportunity to free himself from being tagged as the taller boy kept on ranting. “We have a reputation to uphold, which is why we shouldn’t be playing-“ 

“Tag! You’re it mon ami and I am now free~!” Aoyama snuck up behind the class rep, tapping him on the back and ran off, flashing him a wink before flipping his bangs to make sure he sparkled while he ran. 

Iida… was gobsmacked as he froze with his jaw hanging open. 

“I’m… I’m it?!” He exclaimed to himself, now at a loss and wondering what he should do. He was the class rep! He couldn’t succumb to these silly games you made! “IIDA’s It! He’s ‘IT-DA’!” He heard you shout, but you were nowhere to be seen and hearing the way you played his name on the word annoyed him.

“(L/N)!! Come out of hiding this instant and cease this game!” He gave you a stern order, but of course you didn’t take it. 

“No way! I’m not gonna get tagged by you! Play with us Iida! Be the class rep and give us the opportunity to enjoy ourselves and practice our evasion skills!” You shouted back, and he grunted in annoyance as he tried to calm down and not get too frustrated with your disobedience. Sighing, he collected himself, so he wouldn’t look like a fool. 

“Maybe she has a point…” The bespectacled teen thought outloud. It has been somewhat dull lately with the nonstop training and he could tell a few of his friends and classmates were getting a little bit stressed out and overworked. He supposed that a little bit of ‘fun’ would be good for the morale of his classmates, and being subtle WAS a good skill for a hero to learn. Even if it was in a game of tag.

“Very well then! Everyone, I am it! So I suggest all of you run and hide as fast as you can!” Iida sounded more enthusiastic as he used the engines in his calves for extra speed to find a couple of his classmates.


	3. Strategies and Sneaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that everyone's playing tag, many of them decide to get strategic, especially Jirou and Tokoyami. While Kaminari and Ashido are just trying to do their best.

Iida ran, controlling his speed as he found a building to hide behind and took the time to analyze his surroundings and search out for a classmate. From the corner of his eye, he spotted Mina looking around for a place to hide.

Using his engines, he ran towards her and sped himself up to catch up with her, “EEEK! Oh no!” The pink girl squeaked and tried to run faster to get away, but she couldn’t outrun Iida’s engines and she squealed when Iida’s hand met her shoulder, “Tag! You’re it Ashido! And good luck!” He exclaimed before he ran off in another direction, still using his speed so anyone else Mina tagged wouldn’t catch up to him.

“Ah! What do I do What do I do what do I do?!” She asked herself as she ran around in circles, unsure of how and who to tag because compared to the others, her acid quirk only let her do so much.

“Ashido! What are you doing? Hide before Iida catches you!” Jirou called out to her friend, unaware that she had been tagged by Iida already. Contemplating, Mina whined a little before she touched Jirou’s arm, “Tag! You’re It! Sorry!!” She apologized with guilt as she ran away from a shocked Jirou.

“AGH! I can’t believe it!” Jirou started to scold herself at her careless mistake. Even though she couldn’t believe everyone was taking this game seriously, at the same time she was starting to take it seriously because it was both fun and thrilling since it could easily be a deadly game with villains trying to catch a hero, with the hero trying to evade the villain, or vice-versa with the hero trying to catch the villain attempting to get away.

Pausing, she used her earphone quirk to hear out whoever was around the area, a small smirk tugging at her lips when she heard Kaminari coming around. She could hear the others, but she wanted to mess with the electric blonde since this was their 'break time' to have fun.

…

Kaminari snickered as he ran, making sure that nobody was around to catch him but he wouldn’t push away any allies who weren’t ‘it’ either. “It’s in the bag…” He confidently said to himself, “I knew going off into the distance was a smart move…”

“Oh really? Well you know you’re not alone right?” Jirou asked him, but had calculated that Kaminari wouldn’t suspect her since he had wandered too far to hear who had been ‘it’ or who tagged who. 

“Jirou? Heh, guess you had the same idea huh?” He asked her, grinning and completely oblivious to the fact that the girl was most definitely ‘it’ even as she ran beside him. 

“Yup. Though I already knew you’d be here, you seem like the kinda guy who’d keep your distance when there’s someone fast or overpowered threatening us.” She kind of teased him and earned a grunt and a pout from the blonde.

“Hey! I’m no coward if that’s what you’re implying! It’s called strategy! Especially in tag, you gotta be fast and smart if you don’t wanna be ‘it’.” He argued and made a good point but Jirou started to smirk at him.

“Speaking of ‘it’… you’re going to be because… you weren’t cautious enough!” She exclaimed with a grin once she saw the look of utter shock (no pun intended) on his face as she reached out for him, aiming for his shoulder but he shouted, shocked and moving aside quick to avoid her hand.

“D’AH! Oh God…” Kaminari felt alarmed and a little bit scared now that the girl in front of him was ‘it’ and ready to make sure HE was going to be. “Stay away Jirou! I won’t go easy on ya just cuz you’re a girl ya know?” Yet, he maintained his confidence as backed away from her, but Jirou wasn’t going to leave so quick as she grunted with effort, trying to land a few hits to him. Only for all her hits to be dodged and evaded by a surprisingly quick Kaminari.

“Missed me~. Missed me, missed me, missed me~.” He ducked, dodged and backed away just in time with every attempted tap and punch as Jirou growled lightly in frustration. They roughly had the same speed, but Kaminari clearly had the motivation to avoid being tagged so he was moving much quicker.

“If you had… this much motivation in class! Maybe you’d be taken more seriously!” She exclaimed, getting somewhat tired with every amount of effort she put into trying to catch and tag him. 

He laughed, not seeming nearly as winded as she was getting, “I’m plenty motivated! Maybe you guys just underestimate me!” Kaminari said in between dodging attacks, but he backed away when he saw Jirou having to take a moment to catch her breath. 

“Sorry… but I’m not getting tagged by you today Jirou. But you’re pretty quick… you surprised me pretty good.” He chuckled a bit, giving her a smile and a thumbs-up.

“Thanks… I guess… I suppose I did underestimate you… because you’re fast… too fast for me…” Jirou panted, but feigned praise for the electric blonde as she brought her hand out. “You know… what the hell? That deserves a high-five.” She said nicely, and Kaminari let his judgement slip as he grinned at the girl he often bickered with, “All right! About time you see that I’m powerful AND fast~!” He praised himself as he gladly high-fived her hand, but gasped and exclaimed in horror, backing away upon realizing his careless mistake. But it was too late…

“Ha! Make that powerful, fast AND gullible! Tag! You’re it!” Jirou moved and ran off as soon as Kaminari realized that he screwed himself, laughing as she ran.

“AHHHH!!” He threw his hands out in frustration, unable to believe how stupid he was for letting her trick him like that! 

…

To save his pride, Kaminari ran off and decided to be more cautious after being tricked like that. He felt kind of bad, but he was able to sneak up on a hiding Kouda as he lightly tapped him on the back with his finger. 

“Tag! You’re it!” He exclaimed and spooked the poor rock-boy as he jumped as if he had been shocked by the boy’s electricity, but thankfully he wasn’t.

Kouda began to sweat, he was ‘it’ now. But he wasn’t alone, he always had help in the form of his animal friends as he called a few birds flying above, who all came flying down gently and landed on his shoulders.

“Okay my friends, I will need your help with this…” He whispered to them discreetly.

...

Tokoyami sighed as he ran, not exactly annoyed with this game but he was exasperated with how seriously everyone was taking it. Even though it WAS kind of fun in a way. “To hide in the shadows or to devise a sneak attack from the shadows.” He thought outloud, when he saw none of his classmates in his surrounding area.

“Clever interpretation (L/N)…” Despite everything, Tokoyami did think you were strangely smart with how you convinced everyone to play the game and think of it as training. So he treated it as such, but while he looked around for any classmates and remained cautious, a bird slowly landed on the crow-headed boy’s shoulder, which confused him until he saw his friend Kouda peeking from behind an artificial tree.

‘Tag, you’re it’. He gestured to him, but nervously shrunk and ran away as quickly as he could since he felt bad for tagging his friend.

Tokoyami took no offense though, nor would he hold him against him. It was the game, and to his surprise, it was getting funner by the minute as the clock kept ticking and now they were down to only 14 minutes left. He could get used to playing this game a little bit more.

"Dark Shadow." Tokoyami called his quirk, who happily came out and looked more enthusiastic than he did because he was openly enjoying the thrill of tag. "Search for our friends, some of them may be hiding, but we must keep ourselves as silent and hidden as possible to avoid suspicion." 

"You've got it!"


	4. Hidden Classmates, Hidden Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokoyami finds someone to tag, and when Kirishima gets tagged, he asks Bakugou about how he feels about you.

Shouji headed upwards to climb to the roof of a building, seeing himself at a bit of disadvantage since his appearance made him stick out like a sore thumb and hiding wasn’t his strong suit due to his large size. However, he decided to stay above ground to look out for anyone on the ground.

He didn’t expect the shadows to creep up on him from behind him, and he gasped when he realized that he didn’t consider watching his back.

“TAG!” Dark Shadow placed his claw to tap Shouji on the shoulder, and he looked down to see his bird-like friend on the ground. “You’re it.” Finishing his sentence, Tokoyami retracted Dark Shadow back into his body and ran in the opposite direction away from his friend.

“So… everyone’s sneaking around now huh?” He wondered aloud, one of his tentacles doing the talking for him as he kept his eyes and ears peeled for anyone who wasn’t being quiet enough.

…

“Tag. You’re it.” Shouji surprised Satou really quick by hiding quietly in the shadows and utilized his several arms to tag the larger boy once he made the mistake of hiding behind a building without checking it first.

“Oh boy…” Satou got nervous now that he was it, because the rest of his classmates were either really fast or really strong.

Thankfully, he got lucky when he spotted Kirishima, he took in a packet of sugar to increase his speed and power as he charged for the redhead.

“Oh man!” Kirishima, immediately catching on that Satou was it, ran as fast as he could from the energized guy and they ran into a building together.

“TAG! You’re it now!” 

“NO!!” Satou ran out fast, with Kirishima following out quick and taking off in another direction to find someone else to tag. 

“Damn…” Kirishima quietly scolded himself for not being quick enough to outrun Satou, even if he was juiced up with sugar. “Oh well…” However, he kept a good attitude since that was just the game, and he was having a really good time.

Although, he didn’t want to appear too childish, so he wanted to treat it like an unconventional, fun sort of training and wouldn’t be careless or stupid about this game. As he searched around discreetly, he chuckled and smirked when he found Tsuyu hopping out of an alley she had been hiding in.

Turning her shoulder, Tsuyu croaked somewhat nervously as she hopped a little bit quicker to try and get away from the taller boy that she could tell was it. They were on equal footing when it came speed, however as soon as she tried to climb up a building, she felt a hand on her foot.

“Tag! You’re it!” Kirishima cheerfully grinned after tagging the frog-girl and turned to run another direction away from her.

Tsuyu gave a ‘ribbit’ of displeasure now that she was ‘it’, disappointed in herself for not being quick enough to have gotten away from the redhead. That just meant it was time to get sneaky.

…

“Hey Bakugou! Better watch out, I just got Asui, she’s it now!” Kirishima found Bakugou and ran to walk alongside him, but of course was greeted with an irritated glare.

“Tch. Like Frog-Girl can catch up to us. It's Witch Bitch who I'm after. You can’t trust her at all with all those annoying powers of her’s… those stupid Seven Wonders or whatever the fuck she calls them… tagging me out of fucking nowhere...” He muttered, growling just thinking about you as he stood on guard, even though he was going to keep an eye out for Tsuyu in case she didn’t tag anyone yet. Still, he was mainly focused on making sure neither you, Deku or IcyHot would tag him. Deku wouldn't catch up to him, and he'd make damn sure he didn't. IcyHot was someone to keep his eye on, and especially you, with your damn dirty tricks and underhanded powers that you constantly used for shits and giggles. But upon mentioning you, Kirishima couldn’t help but smirk and snicker a bit.

“What are you laughing at?!” Annoyed, Bakugou demanded to know what was so funny that Kirishima had to laugh at him.

“Hehe… oh nothin’… but it kinda sounds like you like (L/N). You two are always getting into it... I think she might like you too...” Kirishima rather honestly pointed out, since he had been noticing that Bakugou was strangely fixated with you, in a way that was different from how he fixated on Midoriya and Todoroki. Kirishima was well aware of the fact that Bakugou saw you as a rival, but the way he acted with you, the way he got a little bit flustered with you because of how you flirted with him sometimes, was making it seem as if the explosive teen took a liking to you and your witchy ways.

He swore, it was the first time he’d EVER seen Bakugou blush even just a little bit. “WHAT?! NO I DON’T! I don’t fucking like that moron! You idiot! Why would you even think that?!” Bakugou quickly shouted angrily, denying the hell out of it. He didn’t like you! He couldn’t stand you! Even if you were KINDA cute-ish, and really strong, but you were so damn annoying! 

“Hahaha… h-hey calm down I mean it’s okay if you do...” Kirishima tried to reassure him, but of course Bakugou was going to just keep on denying any sort of positive feeling he 'might' have had for you. "And not only that, but the two of you are... not that different ya know? You're both loud, you're both powerful and got flashy quirks, neither of you take no guff, and you both know how to scare people." He grinned and pointed out many of the similarities you and Bakugou shared. Neither of you would admit it, but you and Bakugou DID share some things in common, especially your penchants for being outspoken, sometimes aggressive and occasionally cocky. The only difference is you were more of a trouble-maker, a smart-ass and much more manipulative but you were also much more openly kind to others.

“SHUT UP! I DON’T like that stupid Witch! And I'm NOTHING like her! She's a lying, manipulative bitch and acts like her stupid powers make her all that when she's just a-"

Before he could rant some more, Bakugou stopped where he was at because he sensed somebody with them, and he flinched once felt something wet hit his back, he turned around sharply with his palm out, immediately setting off an explosion to blast whatever it was that provoked him. For a while he saw nothing but smoke as he and Kirishima looked around in vain for something, anything. 

However, thankfully Tsuyu had hopped away just in time and let her camouflage drop to reveal herself. “Tag. You’re it Bakugou, ribbit.” Tsuyu brought her tongue back in after successfully getting with it as she found a building to crawl up and hop away as soon as she reached the top to keep away from the very angry Bakugou.

“DAMMIT! AGAIN?!” Bakugou screamed in frustration, looking even more pissed and infuriated than before, looking sharply to a now terrified Kirishima, who exclaimed in terror before a hand sharply smacked his back and sent him falling on the hard-concrete floor (and he activated his hardening right before he could seriously hurt his face). 

“TAG! You’re it!” As Kirishima grunted from his spot, he saw Bakugou running away fast, much to the former’s dismay. Meanwhile, Bakugou was also planning on threatening Tsuyu to NOT say anything that she might have heard from him and Kirishima.

“Not again…” He kind of whined, since he had just tagged Tsuyu and now he was it again…

However, he perked up when he heard voices coming from his other friends Kaminari, Sero and Ashido, but to keep from being seen he hid behind a corner, “AH! Bakugou said Kirishima’s it! Run away fast!!” Mina kind of squealed as she took off running in another direction, and then all that was left was Kaminari and Sero.

“Oh shit I don’t wanna be it again!” Kaminari flinched and decided to run into a building to hide in and escape out of, leaving Sero alone and unsure where to go. “Crap…” He looked every way, which way, desperate to come up with a quick get-away plan, and decided to go up above and use his tape to grab a lamppost, and grapple himself upwards as he launched himself upwards. But he felt himself being pulled down once a heavy weight was suddenly bringing him back down to earth.

“Tag! Now you’re it!” Kirishima acted quick by grabbing ahold of the boy and dropping as soon as he was tagged, “Sorry!” He apologized to his friend though once he landed on his feet and ran off, leaving Sero shocked as he gave an ‘Argh!’ of frustration.


	5. Little bit of Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time's running out, and Ojiro and Yaoyorozu get their moments to shine when they show what they're made of when they tag different but specific people.

To make up for his mistake, Sero stood above the ground and utilized his tape to swing himself from building to building, and lamppost to lamppost. After a while he realized he wasn’t alone once he saw Ojiro using the upper grounds to his advantage too. 

Smirking, he chased after the tailed-boy, who gasped in shock when he realized that he was being followed as he sped up and jumped quicker, using his tail to swing and launch himself from lamppost to building. 

For a moment, he landed and hung onto a lamppost, silently coming up with a plan to try and get away from Sero. 

“If I just…” Ojiro whispered to himself, swinging with a grunt of effort. After finding the right momentum, Ojiro lept into the air and flung himself onto the roof of a smaller building but he shouted when his arm was pulled back a rope of sticky tape and saw Sero hanging from the same lamppost he had thrown himself off. 

“Tag! You’re it!” Sero grinned as he cut off the tape and brought himself back down to the ground so he could take off as Ojiro watched on in defeat.

…

“Damn…” Ojiro sighed as he decided to stay above ground and see if anyone was hiding behind corners or running out to leave themselves open. He wasn’t very quick, and he hated the idea of sneaking around to get ahead but it was seeming that he wouldn’t have a choice. 

Staying discreet, he analyzed the ground, and so far, he didn’t see anyone yet. 

After another 5 minutes he realized that he was running out of time. Thankfully he caught a break when he spotted a familiar purple-haired boy trying to cross over to another alley to creep in. Ojiro wasn’t a vengeful person by any means but tagging the one who brainwashed him in the Sports Festival would be karmic justice in a way. 

Carefully, he climbed down the building with the use of his quirk and kept his mouth shut this time as he quietly approached the building and started to climb to the top, deciding to surprise him. 

Shinsou gave a quiet sigh, panting a little bit. He definitely lost you after you started teleporting every way, which way after hearing that Kaminari and Kirishima had been ‘it’. He was smart enough to know by now that those two had to have tagged somebody by now. 

He took a moment to peek out of the alley to see if anyone was coming, even looking at the roofs of the building in case they were hiding. However, his eyes widened ever so slightly when he heard something behind him, turning slowly he was greeted by a palm tapping his shoulder.

“Tag. Now you’re it. And now we’re even. No tagbacks.” Ojiro smiled victoriously once he tagged the boy, who was in a state of mild shock when he realized that the ‘monkey’ he brainwashed at the Sports Festival had gotten him. 

“Dammit…” He grunted, since apparently, he couldn’t tag him back even if he wanted to and even though he certainly could because he spoke to him. Tagging you was out of the question too… 

…

“Hey Momo! Do you know how much more time we have left?” Mina asked the taller girl as she ran alongside her and Jirou. 

“About 9 more minutes.” She replied fairly quickly, having kept count of the time passed after hearing you give a limit of 20 minutes.

“I wonder who’s been tagged so far… aside from Bakugou, Kaminari and myself.” Jirou pondered aloud, obviously not holding anything against Mina for tagging her earlier. 

“Everyone is mostly scattered based on what I’ve observed, so I can only presume that almost everyone has been tagged so far, although I’m going to estimate that (L/N) and Hagakure possibly haven’t been tagged yet… Hagakure’s quirk gives her the best advantage for hiding and sneaking and then (L/N) has versatile abilities especially her transmutation and concilium powers, those allow her to have defensive and evasive skills.” Yaoyorozu deducted, smiling a little bit because this game was surprisingly fun. She regrets not playing it when she was younger, she was starting to see the appeal.

She giggled a little bit, “You know, I had my doubts about this but I think I get why (L/N) suggested this game. I’m having a good time.” The rich girl confessed to her friends, who gave her smiles. 

“I know! I feel like I’m in elementary again! No worries! Just having fun with everyone!” Mina exclaimed cheerfully.

“Yeah… it’s nice to have a break from everything.” Jirou admitted softly, her smile small but genuine. 

The moment between the girls was short-lived however, as Shinsou spotted and heard them as he stepped out of his hiding spot and began to run, feigning a lack of guile until the girls saw him. 

“Shinsou?” Yaoyorozu quietly said, and the guy turned to face her, without any expression to indicate that he was up to something.

“Do you know who’s it?” He asked her calmly, maintaining ignorance and making the girls believe that he wasn’t it. Mina at least, Yaoyorozu and Jirou remained suspicious because they knew that his quirk was easy to get trapped in once anyone spoke to him.

“Nope! That’s why we’re running.” Mina cheerfully exclaimed, believing that Shinsou wasn’t it and just running away from whoever WAS ‘it’ too. 

Hook line and sinker. 

Mina’s black eyes went wide and blank as she suddenly stopped in her tracks, not entirely aware of what was going on now that she found herself in a trance.

“Tag. You’re it.” Shinsou touched the back of her shoulder, giving a small grin as he let the pink girl out of his hold as she blinked in confusion until she heard the words, making her, Jirou and Yaoyorozu gasp in shock.

And Shinsou ran as fast as he could, leaving the girls in his wake before running into an alley. This was definitely a test of evasion, something he wasn’t bad in thanks to his useful quirk, but he needed to work on his cardio.

“AH! I fell for it! DARN IT!” Mina exclaimed and whined a little bit, pouting and crossing her arms as Yaoyorozu and Jirou looked concerned but also alarmed.

“Well… I have to go. Sorry Ashido!” Jirou was quick enough to start running, and Yaoyorozu took that cue to start running too, but Mina squealed and sped up til she was able to touch the other girl’s elbow.

“Tag! You’re it Momo!” She regretfully said and ran away from her as Yaoyorozu grunted in slight frustration. 

…

 

“I’m it… now I have to be sneaky and keep my eyes open for any openings without them seeing me.” Yaoyorozu thought in her head once her friends ran away from her, and prompted to use one of the artificial trees as a means to get above the ground. The buildings would be too predictable, and she assumed everyone was getting wise with them.

Peering through the leaves, she remained careful and silent as she created a small toy gun from her arm. Target practice wasn’t exactly her strong suit but she was confident in her abilities as she waited until she finally saw someone!

Todoroki.

She had so much respect for him, and found him pretty handsome, however she had to tag him now that time was running out and because he was in such close proximity it was her best chance. Aiming her gun, she focused on him and held her breath to stay quiet until he was close enough for her to shoot!

Her ammo? Harmless suction cups that stuck to whatever they landed on. And on the suction cup had the word ‘TAG’ on it. Something she had specially created for the purpose of this really thrilling game. 

Todoroki turned sharply with a small grunt of rare surprise when he heard a noise, but gasped lightly when something landed on his arm and there it was. The suction cup with the ‘TAG’ on it.

Yaoyorozu gasped aloud, just as shocked and mildly horrified that she managed to get Todoroki. 

“Tag! You’re it.” She grinned at him from above the tree. “Wow! (L/N) was right! This is fun!” Yaoyorozu couldn’t help but express her excitement, and admittedly she was happy that she finally got Todoroki because she respected him so much. However, she quelled a bit of her excitement to avoid offending him, but thankfully he wasn’t offended at all. 

Instead, Todoroki was amazed and impressed with her skills. “You got me.” He said humbly and politely as he let the girl start running because he couldn’t tag her back even if he wanted to.


	6. Tagged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game officially wraps up! And you're willing to accept any kind of punishment...

With only 5 minutes left on the clock, Todoroki had to act quick. He was mildly annoyed with himself for taking this game so seriously, but he still had that competitiveness and he refused to be labeled ‘the loser’ as you put it once the time runs out. 

So he started running, searching for anyone who might be hiding and sneaking around in the area. His senses on high alert as he looked up and down, left and right although he slowed his pace down just a little bit to avoid startling anyone hiding. 

“WHOO-HOO!” 

There you were. 

Just making yourself float and jump from building to building with your telekinesis keeping you afloat. Seeing you leave yourself out in the open like that, provoked Todoroki to attempt to tag you. He felt confused at this new feeling he got, with the time running out and the fact that you were there practically begging him to tag you. Adrenaline wasn’t unfamiliar to him, but this was a different kind of rush that made him want to surprise you and make you ‘it’.

With a small smirk, he followed you discreetly as you remained happily oblivious to the fact that someone was watching you.

Carefully, you lowered yourself down until your feet were on the ground, and you quickly turned around and looked every way, which way. And for that moment you were positive that you were alone, or at the very least far away from the person who was it.

Todoroki kept hidden behind an alley because he knew you would be smart enough to check your surroundings first. However, once he saw that you felt secure enough, he carefully and quietly ran towards you with your back turned.

“Tag. You’re it.” The low voice made you jump and shriek as the feeling of soft fingers tapping you on the back on startled you, and you turned around. “AHHH!!” Widening your (E/C) eyes in surprise as you gasped loudly when you saw Todoroki of all people, giving you a small, but cheeky smile as you grinned and laughed happily.

“AHAHAHA! You got me! You got me Toto!” 

You couldn’t believe it! Todoroki tagged you! You didn’t care that you were ‘it’ right now, all that mattered is that you saw that Todoroki smiling and for once, appearing to be having fun! “No tagbacks.” Todoroki even reminded you, still smiling at you a little bit much to your joy.

“Hee-hee oh I know! But you’d better keep running before the person I tag gets you!” You said to him happily, waving at the heterochromatic boy with an excited laugh, barely hearing him chuckle as he started to run off in your opposite direction.

“I’M IIIIITTTT~!!” You announced to your classmates, sure it wasn’t the subtlest approach but that was your way of being arrogant since your powers would allow you to tag someone quick and easy. 

“Oh crap! Now (L/N)’s it! We’re really screwed now!” Kaminari was the first to take off running somewhere else, knowing that with the time only down to 1 minute that you were going to choose someone unlucky. 

“Get out of here… FAST!” Sero said in alarm, using his tape to transport himself higher even though he was sure you’d teleport yourself up there but, he and everyone else were starting to get desperate. 

Giggling evilly, you saw Midoriya with Uraraka and Iida, and they all widened their eyes in terror once they saw you coming. “Haha~! Greenie! Rara and Four Eyes!” You held your hands up with a dark smirk, “W-We have to go! We have 45 seconds left!” Midoriya exclaimed to anyone else around him as he found himself running away as fast as he could with Uraraka and Iida in quick succession once they picked up that you were just taunting them. 

“Who’s gonna get it?!” You sang-songed and laughed evilly, and you turned to see a very amused Shinsou with his arms folded in his lap. “I knew it would all come down to you.” He muttered, smirking at you as you snickered a bit. “You know how I am…” Casually you snickered, and Shinsou wasn’t worried because he knew you wouldn’t tag him. 

“I’d hug you Hitoshi… but I am It sooooo… I’ll let you go THIS time…” You smirked right back at him, earning a chuckle from your best friend. “This time huh? If that’s the case… I can’t wait for next time.” He gladly accepted since that only meant you promised a more ‘fun’ challenge during the next game of Quirk Tag, as he decided to go off and let you tag your last unfortunate victim.

And once he was gone, you focused your mind and used your telekinesis to make yourself float and fly steadily to find the person you wanted to tag the most just to fuck with him again. Looking down you searched fast until you saw the familiar spiky blonde hair, and then you saw the pair of red eyes peer upwards and widen once they locked with yours. 

“Katsuki~!” You sang his name as you floated down and started to skip after him, prompting the irritated blonde to shout at you while he started running, “BACK OFF WITCH BITCH! You’re not tagging me again!”

“Yes I am~!” You continued to sing, laughing wildly as you started to use transmutation to make yourself get ahead to him quicker, “SHIT!” He exclaimed to himself, and seeing no other choice he held out his palms to propel himself from the ground and fly off into the distance.

Only 10 more seconds left…

Bakugou was smart, you almost forgot that. To catch up with him, you made yourself fly again and kept your arms at your side to make yourself faster and avoided the fire from his palms, and yet you stood behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he smirked when it seemed you weren’t able to get close enough. 

Growling a bit in frustration, you decided to use your classic strategy, focusing again as you suddenly teleported from your spot as Bakugou gasped once he saw you disappear and looked around frantically until you took him by surprise by jumping in front of him.

“SURPRISE!” You threw your arms out with a wild grin on your face as he screamed and forced himself to break and stop his flight. But he was careful enough to let himself land on his feet, and then he was met with you floating back down as you raised your open palm towards him.

“TAG!! YOU’RE IIIII…” In your rush, you didn’t see that Bakugou rather easily ducked out of the way before you could tag him, and instead your palm pressed onto someone else’s chest. Blinking, you slowly and reluctantly stared up to see a VERY angry looking Aizawa who glared down at you with his angry, glowing red eyes.

“(Y/N)…”

A gulp was heard from you. Bakugou ALMOST felt sorry for you, but at the same time he couldn’t help but smirk and snicker a bit, especially since this just meant that YOU were the loser in the end.

Nervously, you grinned and held your hands up. “I know you’re mad Mr. Aizawa but to be fair… to be fair… to be fair…” You took a long, dramatic moment of silence before continuing your sentence. “Today was boring as hell. And we needed a goddamn break, so… that’s why I told them all to play tag, it’s all on me. Give me punishment but not them.” Finally, you owned up to starting the game, much to everyone’s surprise. However, of course their respect for you went up a little bit when you took responsibility. 

As for Aizawa, he sighed a bit and pinched the bridge of his nose. “While it’s good that you’re owning up to what you started… don’t think this means you’re off the hook for fooling around instead.” He visibly softened but wasn’t going to NOT give you punishment since once again, you completely disobeyed and went against his rules.

“So I’m not in trouble?” You asked with a cheeky smile, even though it just served to irk your teacher. “No. You’re definitely in trouble.” He replied quickly, but he remained calm and unflappable even though you always manage to get under his skin. Sighing, you took that, but to your surprise…

“A game of tag?! Why didn’t anyone tell me?!” All-Might suddenly arrived, and in his heroic form with his trademark smile that never ceased to amaze your classmates.

“A-All-Might?!” You and Midoriya exclaimed in surprise and awe, wondering just when exactly he got here. However, you started to grin now that the ex-hero was here and raised your hand. “Yes! Young (L/N)?”

“Sir… I’m sorry I didn’t invite you. If you were here boy that would have made things a TON more interesting…” You admitted with a smirk, but you flinched when All-Might went into a coughing fit and reverted to his weakened form. Though his attitude remained the same…

“I see… it’s a shame… I used to play that game all the time when I was a school boy… I’m assuming that you brought up this game in hopes of improving on evasive skills while allowing your classmates to utilize their quirks?” The ex-hero asked you, and you just innocently nodded. “Yes sir. That’s exactly why I brought up this game… AND… admittedly I wanted to have some fun… I mean I get that we’re heroes in training and all, but my friends and I needed to have a little bit of fun too.” You added, and the look of understanding on All-Might’s face was all you needed to know that he wasn’t going to be mad at you for it.

“Hm. I see. I suppose you kids ARE still young…” He let out a sigh. “With all the ordeals you’ve had to suffer, this wasn’t a bad idea… I can tell that you all had some fun in this.” All-Might deducted when he saw a few bit of smiles (except from Bakugou and Todoroki of course) and sensed mostly positive and youthful energy from the students. 

“EXACTLY.” You smiled and nodded up at the hero, who smiled back at you.

“And how did you fare in this game Young Midoriya?” All-Might then asked his protégé, who perked up and started to sweat a little bit. “Oh… um…” 

But then you put your arm around your second best friend with a snicker, “Sorry All-Might… but as soon as I tagged Bakugou, he tagged Greenie here… sure he managed to evade everyone else, at least I think he did, so… meh… he did his best.” You answered for him, much to the green-haired boy’s embarrassment. 

“(Y-Y/N)…! Don’t say it like that…” Midoriya blushed, especially with how close you were as you practically hugged him tight. The only thing that alarmed him was the smirk rising on your face. “Hey All-Might… why don’t YOU play with us this time? I lost the first game… but another one’ll do, it’ll be more of a challenge… anything goes…” You suggested, and most of your class all gasped lightly at the idea of another game of Tag when the first one was pretty intense yet thrilling.

“No.” Aizawa said flatly, but All-Might was quick to take up your offer, and in turn he took up his strong form yet again. “An excellent idea young (L/N)!” He exclaimed, and you threw your fists in the air.

“YES! It’s anything goes now! Thirty minutes this time! Mr. Aizawa’s it though! Cuz I tagged him last! Let’s go!” Immediately you took off running, grabbing Midoriya’s hand as he shouted in shock but let you take him away from your teacher. And you were pleasantly surprised to see that many of your classmates were glad to follow you and split up to find someplace to hide. 

As for Aizawa. He took a huge sigh, seeing that for once there was nothing he could do, or rather he COULD if he really wanted to but at this moment, secretly he decided that this wasn’t too bad. His students earned a day of playing after everything they’ve been through. 

“Use your quirks! Don’t hesitate! And don’t leave yourself wide open!” All-Might called out to the running teenagers but flinched once he felt a hand tap him on the back, and he turned to face the grinning pro-hero.

“Tag. You’re it.” He said, and reacted quick by getting away fast, much to the shock of the ex-hero. However, he nonetheless laughed it off and kept smiling.

“NOW I AM IT!” All-Might declared, which of course startled you and all your friends as everything quickly turned chaotic as soon as he tagged Bakugou and the last thing you remember is that Bakugou proceeded to tag you, and then you tagged Todoroki, and everything went downhill from there…

“TAG! YOU’RE IT!!”

“No I’m not! You’re it!” 

“Tag, you’re it…”

“Tag!”

“Tag! You’re it.”

“No You’re it!”

“Tag! You’re it!”

“Now you’re it!”

It was full-on madness, yet you weren’t complaining. However, the last thing you expected was for Present Mic to show up and get tagged by Kaminari. Or for Present Mic to start tagging the teachers in the school, which lead to the students in Class B, Class C, Class D and the General Studies students…

“AHAHAHAHA~! You weren't careful enough~ And now you’re it!” Monoma was the first to instigate the wide-spread game of tag, as he started off by tagging Tetsutetsu, who was all too enthusiastic about the game as he and his classmates started tagging each other, and then some left to tag the students in General Studies...

“TAG YOU’RE IT NOW!”

“Tag! You’re it!”

“HA! Now you’re it!”

“TAG!”

“YOU’RE IT!”

“TAG!!”

“TAG YOU’RE IT!”

“HAHA! I DID THIS! I AM A GOD!!” You cheerfully shouted in between all of the chaos when seeing every student running around in the wicked game you wove, missing the annoyed sigh coming from Shinsou as he stood behind you, along with the very nervous trio of Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida and a perplexed Todoroki watched all of the madness… 

5 Hours Later…

Everyone was surprisingly exhausted from all the running around and relentlessly tagging each other, but they came back feeling somewhat happy and partially relieved from one of their only days of free-spirited fun. Especially because they knew that this would be one of their few days of fun since next week will have them go back to training, and probably twice as much homework as punishment from Aizawa.

And on top of that, it turns out there was one winner… 

Hagakure. Who wasn’t tagged once because nobody could find her due to her invisibility. “Yay! I won! I won!” The invisible girl chirped, now in clothes that let her be partially seen as she happily cheered with the girls, as the boys all gloomed a little bit.

“She had the best advantage…”

“There’s no way…”

“Any of us could have seen her…” 

Sero, Kirishima and Kaminari each muttered a bit in defeat, since they definitely got tagged more than once during the second round of tag. However, both boys still had fun, and secretly wanted to play it again sometime. 

As for you…

Needless to say, you definitely got in trouble for starting a game of Tag that spiraled out of control when EVERYONE in UA started participating with the help of All-Might and spread out to the rest of the school. However, because All-Might took responsibility you only thankfully had to do ALL the chores and clean-up in the dorms and everyone’s rooms. 

“Hehe… I don’t know why people complain about this, it’s so easy.” You said breezily as you used your telekinesis to easily carry everyone’s trash to throw away, without any effort of course. Something that you never ceased to flaunt to your friends as you happily walked and hummed now that you were finished. 

“You played good today!” As soon as you saw Bakugou, you grinned widely at him even though he just growled and glared at you. “Shut up you damn cheater! I wouldn’t have even had to play if you hadn’t tagged me in the first place!!” He shouted angrily, obviously not as happy or relieved as the others since today felt like nothing but a waste of time. In fact, it felt just like elementary school. 

“Ah you’re just mad cuz you didn’t win.” You replied neutrally and smirked at the seething blonde. 

“That’s coming from the first loser! I did a hell of a lot better than you did! All you did was fuck around!!” 

“That’s right, and I loved it! And you know what? I’d do it again!” You stuck your tongue at him, passing by as he huffed in annoyance.

“Idiot…”

“Good night~.” However, you sang-songed to him one last time, almost smirking when glanced at you before scoffing at you. 

Smiling, you rolled your eyes. ‘What an ass.’ You thought to yourself, but you were glad to see another friend who wasn’t a frenemy. “Toto!” 

“(L/N)”. 

“So… did you have fun today?” You asked him that question repeatedly today, and finally he gave you a satisfactory answer along with a little smile and chuckle of amusement.

“More than I thought.” He admittedly calmly, but your reaction was pretty much the opposite as you grinned and laughed triumphantly. “AHAHAHA~! I knew it! I knew I’d get you to have fun somehow!”

“As I recall, you had said that I ‘didn’t know how to have fun’.” His smile turned into a small smirk, causing your eyes to widen in genuine surprise, but your smile returned as you clapped your hands. “Shouto… you son of a bitch you are full of surprises… ha! Well… I can’t tell you how glad I am to hear that. I was hoping you’d be able to loosen up after a dull-ass week of training.” You gave him a thumbs-up and a pat on the shoulder, but you were confused when he looked just a little bit nervous.

“You’re not tagging me are you?” Even though the game was over, he had to ask you. Blinking twice, you burst into laughter, and thankfully to Todoroki you didn’t see him blush a warm pink because he initially thought you were laughing at him.

“Oh God no, no not tonight… I’m in quite a lot of trouble, if I started another game… I mean, it’d be hilarious, but Mr. Aizawa will probably kill me if I started something at this hour.” You nervously admitted, much to your friend’s amusement. 

“Good point. Well… thank you for today. I never played Tag until today, it was surprisingly enjoyable. I understand it now.” He politely thanked you, his smile doing something to your chest as you blushed and felt a little bit bashful. “Aww… you’re welcome Toto.” You exchanged smiles and then you giggled a bit.

“We gotta do that AGAIN though.” You declared. Todoroki didn’t complain, in fact his pleased expression was enough for you to know that he was down for that. 

“I won’t mind that.” He affirmed for you, making you giggle and clap your hands excitedly, “Yaaaay~. Hee-hee… good night Shouto~.” Waving at him almost flirtatiously, this time you saw Todoroki blush as he smiled at you, almost nervously, yet his reply was still calm. “Good night (Y/N).”

Afterwards, you could go to your dorm-room happy that everyone, well mostly everyone had fun and you got to have the day full of excitement you had been looking for.  
“Hey.” And Shinsou sitting in your bed with his casual, lazy demeanor sparked even more excitement in you even though you were secretly surprised. “Hitoshi~!” But you weren’t complaining at all as you quickly flipped your shoes off and plopped right next to him on your bed. 

“Today was pretty wild eh?” Giggling, your remote floated over to you and landed right in your hand and shut your door with your mind.

“What do you expect? When you make a plan, everything’s wild.” He replied to you in a deadpan tone, but he did give you a smile to indicate that despite the craziness, it WAS fun. Aside from the way Todoroki looked at you.

“Haha you know it… but it’s cool now… well... since there's no Madison to bother us, thank God... Aristocats?” You smiled at him, getting out the DVD as Shinsou’s smile grew just a little bit more. And it warmed your heart knowing that those smiles were for you, and only you.

“Yes.” Shinsou nodded as you grinned and giddily giggled, happily putting the movie in your player and pressing ‘play’ to start it up. Sitting nice and close to a somewhat flustered, now bashful looking Shinsou. 

“Hey… Hitoshi. What is it you wanted to tell me? Before I called Todoroki you looked like you wanted to say something, what was it?” You then asked him because you remembered that Shinsou seemed like he had something to tell you before you got distracted by Todoroki. However, once you brought that back up Shinsou started to blush more than he wanted, and for once he was at a loss for words as he averted your eyes and struggled to come up with an explanation.

“Oh, right... I was only going to say that…” He began slow, which you found a little odd since Shinsou wasn’t the type to be so hesitant, and you had no idea how nervous you were making him with the way your (E/C) eyes practically stared into his soul. Secretly, he thanked all the deities for making you not have the power to read minds, you had a variety of powers but thankfully you weren’t a clairvoyant like Nan, that one witch you often mentioned. 

“Your shoe was untied the whole time.” Shinsou finally settled on a lie. Blinking, you made a bit of a face. “No it wasn’t…” You were sure that couldn’t have been true, although you didn’t really pay attention to your shoes at the time, but you had no idea that Shinsou was denying that.

“It was at the time.” You pouted and grunted in light annoyance, now starting to think that your best friend had just been messing with you as he often did, but you never really minded. That was just your's and Shinsou's thing. "Whatever. The movie's starting." Smirking, you scooted closer towards him, sides touching as you hugged his arm and deliberately placed your head on his shoulder purely to fluster him. And you had to resist the urge to snicker when you felt him shaking slightly. Shinsou swallowed hard as his face flushed from the proximity. However, instead of shying away, he slowly brought his arm around you making you nearly jump in surprise as you looked up at him in surprise, purple eyes locked with (E/C) eyes in a stare before he smiled at you, "Tag. You're it." He said to you playfully. His tone making you blush as you coyly smiled back at him, and nuzzled into him warmly as the Aristocats' opening song played.

"And now you're it~."


End file.
